Blue Blood (XC2)
Blue Blood is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located in the Leftherian Archipelago, near Orl Cloudway: Fonsett, and is available after resting at Lemour Inn in Argentum Trade Guild with Dagas in the party. It features a conversation between Dagas, Poppi α, Tora, Brighid, Pandoria, and Dagas' Driver. Inn Dialogue Dagas :"Harken to me, Driver! I am told that we may behold a beautiful vista from the Orl Cloudway exit in the Leftherian archipelago. Perhaps it will be a sight fit for our royal eyes. I command you to transport me there. Do not tarry with the preparations!" Introduction Dagas's Driver |-|Rex= : :“Wow, what a view! Are you happy now, Dagas?” |-|Nia= : :"Hey, not a bad view! Whatcha think, Dagas?" |-|Mòrag= : :"A spectacular vista. Penny for your thoughts, Dagas?" |-|Zeke= : :"OK, wow, this is something else. You'd better be happy now, Dagas!" Dagas : “Hmm... To be frank, it does not live up to my expectations. I must doubt the tastes of the one who deemed this view spectacular.” Brighid :"But surely you must agree that it's not terrible?" Dagas :"Well... Perhaps a commoner would find it agreeable." Brighid :"Wha- Excuse me? Commoner?" Dagas :"Oh, don't take it so hard. It is only natural that I should possess more exacting sensibilities than your like." Tora :"So we should look for prettier place to make Dagas happy happy?" Dagas :"Your kindness is wasted on me. The manner of spectacular view I seek is not something one can simply happen upon. I wouldn't want to waste your precious time." Poppi ɑ :"Poppi have question for Dagas." Dagas :"You may speak." Poppi α :"Why Dagas always such negative?" Tora :"It true, Dagas always look like he not caring. Always acting high and mighty, but never seem motivated." Dagas :"Your expectations seem misguided. Why should one such as myself be forced to spend precious energy?" Poppi α :"In battle, it important to act like life is on line." Tora :"It true! Need to give all in battle or might end up food for monsters!" Dagas :"Then that would be my Driver's negligence, would it not? In which case, it is the Driver who needs to be thoroughly motivated. It makes no sense that I should give my all while my Driver is lacking." Tora :"Big shock! Tora never heard argument like that before!" Brighid :"My, I really had no idea that a Blade could think that way. I don't have the words..." Option 1 (Dagas Trust +1000) Dagas's Driver |-|Rex= : :“You act like you're some kind of king.” |-|Nia= : :"You act like you're a king, Dagas." |-|Mòrag= : :"You act like you're a king, Dagas." |-|Zeke= : :"You really lord it over everyone, huh." Dagas :"Of course I do. I am the ruler of a nation." Option 2 (Dagas Trust +900) Dagas's Driver |-|Rex= : :“Maybe I don't want to be your Driver.” |-|Nia= : :"I've had enough of you, Dagas." |-|Mòrag= : :"Dagas, this is where we part ways." |-|Zeke= : :"I've had enough. Toodles, Dagas." Dagas :"What?! You wish to expel me? A mere retainer wishes to abandon their king?" Outroduction Dagas's Driver |-|Rex= : :“Huh?” |-|Nia= : :"Eh?" |-|Mòrag= : :"What?" |-|Zeke= : :"Come again?" Tora :"Dagas ruler of country? First Tora hear of it!" Brighid :"A Blade can't be a king. That's not possible." Dagas :"To be precise, I was King before I became a Blade. Properly speaking, it is a crime for a mere Driver to wield one of my standing. But it would be more terrible yet if my Driver were to perish in battle, so I endure this humiliation with magnanimity." Pandoria :"But hang on... There's no way you can still have your past memories!" Dagas :"Whether I have memories or not is insignificant. What matters is that I was, without doubt, a ruler. No doubt someday you will come across vestiges of my once great reign." Pandoria :"Ohhh boy." Dagas :"It is I who should be displeased. But to my good fortune, I now understand something. I had long wondered why you did not show me the respect I should rightfully command. To think that you had not recognized my noble lineage, my kingly presence... But now you see, yes? It is beneath me to exert myself in service to you. I will apply my full capabilities only when I myself see fit. Until such time, I trust you will take care of all menial tasks. Are we clear on that? Good. Now do not bother me with trifling issues any longer." Dagas's Driver |-|Rex= : :“Uh, right...” |-|Nia= : :"Uh, right..." |-|Mòrag= : :"Have it your way." |-|Zeke= : :"Oooo...kay then?" Category:Leftherian Archipelago Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dagas Heart-to-Hearts Category:Poppi α Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Brighid Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pandoria Heart-to-Hearts